starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Jolee Bindo
|genero = Masculino |cabelo = Calvo, barba grisalha |olhos = Castanho; |era = Era da Velha República |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi (desertou) *Jedi Cinza *República Galáctica |aprendizes = Nayama (informal) }} Jolee Bindo era um Jedi Humano que participou de missões no Rimward, lutou na Grande Guerra Sith contra Exar Kun, e foi para um auto-exílio em Kashyyyk logo em seguida. Perto do fim da Guerra Civil Jedi, ele se juntou com Revan para combater Darth Malak e foi premiado com a Cruz da Glória pelo seus atos para o triunfo da República sobre o Império Sith. Biografia Vida como um Padawan Durante seus dias como um Padawan Jedi, Jolee foi considerado ousado e irresponsável, muitas vezes desafiando a vontade do Conselho Jedi para fazer o que ele sentia que era certo, um exemplo são suas ações durante o bloqueio do Sistema Ukatis. Cortado do resto da galáxia pelo seu próprio rei, o Sistema Ukatis foi incapaz de receber comida e suprimentos, e nenhuma ajuda do senado foi dada. Jolee decidiu ajudar as pessoas de Ukatis sozinho. Adiquiriu uma nave e se juntou a um amigo. Juntos, eles roubavam dos ricos, considerando isso como "taxa sobre os gananciosos" e corria com os suprimentos através do planeta bloqueado. Até que, seu ofício foi impedido por ninguém menos que sua futura esposa, Nayama, e os dois se casaram, embora o casamento tenha sido desaprovado por muitos Jedi da época. Ele descobriu que ela era forte na Força, assim a levou para ser sua Padawan pessoal, mesmo com o aviso do Conselho Jedi referentes ao estado de sua Padawan. Durante a guerra contra Exar Kun, sua esposa, assim como muitos outros Jedi, caiu para o lado sombrio. Ela tentou converter Jolee, que resistiu, culminando em um vicioso duelo de sabres de luz que a deixou de joelhos. Jolee era incapaz de matar sua própria esposa, e a deixou ir. Para sua desonra, ela matou muitos Jedi na guerra. No final, ela foi morta somente na última batalha da guerra. Este era um tema extremamente sensível para Jolee, que acreditava que sua vida tinha sido infeliz e que "tinha muitas memórias ruins, algumas que não desejaria lembrar nunca mais". De fato, foi necessário muito estímulo e perguntas por parte de Revan para extrair alguma informação sobre sua esposa, ainda mais a história inteira. O conselho decidiu não punir Jolee por suas ações, contudo, afirmaram que ele havia aprendido a lição do modo mais difícil. Ao invés disso, eles queriam promove-lo ao status de Cavaleiro Jedi, assim, Jolee perdeu a fé na saberdoria do conselho e entrou em um auto-exílio. Exílio em Kashyyyk Depois de passar um ano na casa do seu bom amigo Sunry, Jolee ficou viajando por várias estrelas. Ele viajou por anos, se ocupando quando necessário. Durante um tempo, ele foi até mesmo contrabandista, e não usava truques mentais Jedi para passar pela alfândega. thumb|200px|Jolee Bindo em sua morada em Kashyyyk. No fim, ele caiu em Kashyyyk, e lá ficou explorando as Terras Sombrias durante vinte anos. No início, os Wookiees acreditavam que ele era um espírito benevolente da floresta, chamando-o de "O sem pelos", pois deixava do lado de fora de sua casa presentes e frutas, até que o velho eremita explicou a verdade a eles, embora um pouco embaraçado, pois foi nocauteado friamente por Freyyr, que procurava saber se o espírito que ele via era sólido. Ainda assim, Jolee permaneceu como um amigo dos Wookiees, ajudando a proteger as Terras Sombrias e sua fauna de caçadores ilegais. Muitas vezes ele vagava pela floresta se defendendo de predadores, com seu sabre de luz. Mais tarde durante suas andanças, ele descobriu um computador antigo que guardava um Mapa Estelar, e acabou fazendo cento e cinquenta e duas tentativas de se comunicar com ele, no entanto, o computador tinha sido secretamente reprogramado por Revan, durante sua primeira viagem a Kashyyyk com Darth Malak, para responder a ninguém além dele mesmo. Viagem e amizade com Revan Quando Revan passou pelas Terras Sombrias pela segunda vez, mais uma vez buscando os Mapas Estelares, ele encontrou Jolee, que estava lutando contra um grupo de Katarns. Jolee se juntou ao seu grupo, em parte por tédio e em parte para enfrentar o seu passado. Ele foi um dos poucos membros do grupo a saber a verdadeira identidade de Revan o tempo todo, embora ele tenha decidido que aquele não era um bom lugar para lhe contar. Como Jolee viajava com Revan, muitas vezes ele se lembrava de uma velha amiga, Nomi Sunrider, que havia conhecido em seu tempo como Jedi. Algumas vezes, Revan questionava Jolee a respeito de porque um velho homem teria o acompanhado. Jolee respondeu, relacionando a história de um homem que seguia uma serpente, só para ser mordido e morto por ela. Quando questionado quais eram seus motivos pela serpente, o homem respondeu que ele tinha liderado a serpente para longe de sua aldeia. Revan pode apenas ficar confuso sobre qual era o seu papel naquela história. Jolee havia declarado neutralidade, que foi desmentida quando ele se uniu a Revan e ficou ainda mais questionável quando ele desenbarcou com Revan em Rakata Prime, o planeta natal dos Rakata. Quando o sacerdote Rakata permitiu que Revan entrasse no Templo dos Antigos para desabilitar o campo de força da Forja Estelar, ele insistiu que Revan deveria entrar sozinho no templo. thumb|left|200px|Revan entrando no [[Legends:Templo dos Antigos|Templo dos Antigos com Jolee e Juhani]] Jolee, no entanto, convenceu o sacerdote a deixar que ele e sua companheira Jedi Juhani acompanhassem Revan. Sua persuasão acabou sendo útil; Jolee e Juhani foram capazes de fortalecer a determinação de Revan para não ser seduzido pelo lado sombrio novamente, mas dessa vez por Bastila Shan. Jolee permaneceu com Revan até o fim, e junto com os outros companheiros de Revan foi homenageado na comemoração da República Galáctica por sua vitória sobre Darth Malak. Bindo saiu da vista dos olhos públicos até o final da Guerra das Trevas, mas vários artigos de vestuário que acreditava-se ter pertencido a ele estavam em circulação na época.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Personalidade e traços thumb|right|Jolee Bindo e seu [[Legends:sabre de luz|sabre de luz verde.]] Mesmo em seus dias com a Ordem Jedi, Jolee permitiu que suas emoções dirigissem suas ações, e assim andou por uma fina linha entre o lado luminoso e o lado sombrio da Força, alegando que ele viu apenas "a cor cinza". Apesar do seu ponto de vista, Jolee claramente acreditava que havia mal na galáxia, como visto durante a queda de sua esposa para o lado negor bem como suas experiências durante a sua estadia no Sistema Ukatis. Entretanto, a "visão cinzenta" de Jolee não o impediu de ter uma posição estável contra os Sith, e ser um bom homem durante sua vida. Ele era visto como um velho rabugento, que prontamente descartou a galáxia e seu problemas com um aceno de suas mãos. Mas apesar de Bindo parecer para as pessoas de fora como um velho rabugento, sua preocupação e sua sabedoria ainda brilhava através das muitas camadas que envolviam seu coração. Ele insistia que tudo o que ele procurava era a paz, mas ainda assim ele foi atraído pela guerra quando Revan passou pelas Terras Sombrias pela segunda vez. Jolee sentiu um destino poderoso a frente de Revan, mas ele insistia que ele o acompanhava simplesmente para um passeio. Mesmo quando Bastila insistiu que ele era um Jedi e precisava da estrutura da Ordem Jedi, ele acenou-la, dizendo que ele fez tudo muito bem sem isso. Do mesmo modo, ele advertiu que a insistência de Carth de que se Malak obtivesse sucesso em destruir a República, a galáxia ficaria irreparavelmente alterada. "Heróis e tiranos se levantam e caem, e os historiadores apenas classificam as peças. "Não fique pensando que essa guerra, a sua guerra, é mais importante do que qualquer outra guerra só porque você está nela." Jolee tendia a ficar contando histórias com alegoria, com um senso de humor que era perversamente sarcástico e um pouco de auto-ironia. Além da história da serpente, contou a história sobre um Mestre Jedi chamado Hortath (ou possivelmente Hartoth, de acordo com a própria memória de Jolee), que era cego e se recusou a acreditar que era, mas conheceu uma Padawan que lhe pediu direções, não sabendo que Hortath era cego. Ela seguiu a direção incorreta do mestre sem pensar, e um Conselho que pode ter encoberto para o mestre cego de sua própria adesão cega a classificação. Mesmo conto sobre sua Andor Vex foi um conto cautelar destina-se a ficar olhando para Revan o potencial para a loucura. Apesar de ser amigo de Revan, ele nunca se considerou como seu professor. "Não me mime, criança, eu não sou um Jedi nem seu mestre. Sou apenas um velho homem que ficou perdido nas florestas durante muito tempo." Quando perguntado sobre o significado ou a moral de suas histórias, ele respondia dessa maneira: "Alguém da minha idade tem o direito de divagar, droga!". Poderes e Habilidades thumb|200px|Jolee Bindo usando [[Legends:Amizade Animal|Amizade Animal em uma criatura em Kashyyyk.]] Apesar de seguir o caminho Jedi e usar a Força, Jolee não se considerava parte da Ordem por causa de sua história, ou melhor, devido ao fato de o Conselho ter falhado com ele. Ele nunca progrediu oficialmente para um nível maior além do de Padawan, embora ele tenha contado a Revan uma vez que ele tinha sido condecorado Cavaleiro antes de partir para seu exílio. Seu tempo nas Terras Sombrias somente aumentou suas habilidades de sobrevivência. Ele aprendeu até a criar uma medicina de ervas simples, sem qualquer acesso ao kolto ou outros suprimentos médicos. Ele também sabia falar huttês.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Guia de Gampanha Fisicamente, apesar da sua idade, o tempo que Jolee viveu nas Terras Misteriosas manteve seu corpo forte e ágil, enquanto vivia situações perigosas e ficava em uma base simples. Mesmo que sua habilidade com o sabre de luz não fosse tão forte quanto seu poder com a Força, na primeira vez que ele falou com Revan, havia minutos antes matado muitos katarns com seu sabre de luz. Em suas viagens, Jolee mostrou um talento que era sua assinatura, os truques mentais Jedi, algo que ele pensou que poderia ser útil, quando o Almirante Saul Karath os emboscou, então ele poderia usar isso conta o agente da prisão do Leviathan. Ele possuía uma personalidade única, que lhe permitia comandar a Força tanto do lado sombrio quanto do lado luminoso. A falta de registro torna impossível saber a extensão específica dos poderes de Jolee, mas ele poderia dominar potencialmente as artes das trevas, como o Relâmpago da Força como qualquer outro poder, que teria sido quase impensável para Jedi da luz daquele tempo. Era possível que sua filosofia de controlar as emoções, bloqueando-as para que não tomassem o controle, lhe permitisse controlar a Força como ele fez sem temer a corrupção do lado sombrio. Nos bastidores thumb|left|A arte conceitual inicial de Jolee. Jolee Bindo é um personagem jogável em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, seja no computador ou nos video games. Ele foi dublado por Kevin Michael Richardson. Suas reivindicações de entrada no Databank são: "Apesar de ser um aliado útil, Jolee não é crucial para o enredo de KOTOR." Mas isso é contraditório, pois Revanprecisou de Jolee em Kashyyyk para passar pelo campo de força da Czerka, que estava em seu caminho para um dos Mapas Estelares e Bindo era o único que sabia passar por ele. Além disso, o confronto com Batila no Templo dos Antigos é uma espécie de "remake" de Jolee com Nayama, dos quais Revan aprende durante suas viajens; há uma pequena margem de erro para a escolha final de Revan no seu confronto com Bastila, pois Revan leva em conta a experiência de Jolee de acordo com a história sobre Nayama que ele contou. Apesar de seus problemas com a Ordem, quando ele era chamado para fazer uma escolha, a sua posição proclamada era como um Jedi, ele fez isso com Sunry e caso Revan quisesse recuperar o manto de Lorde Negro dos Sith. Sua tendência para seguir o lado luminoso da força era acompanhada por um escore de alinhamento da força de 55. Fotos promocionais do jogo mostram Jolee empunhando um sabre azul, diferente do que ele usa, na cor verde, que é a cor dos Jedi Consulares. Arquivos do jogo indicam que, assim como Bastila e Juhani, Jolee também foi concebido com sua própria habilidade especial, chamada de "Estática Psíquica", uma variante avançada do Truque mental. Em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords há dois itens que podem ter pertencido a Jolee: Faixa de Bindo e Roupão de Jolee. Em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, quando Brianna responde à Jedi Exilada sobre como o amor entra em conflito com a Código Jedi, dizendo que os amantes poderiam ser removidos da ordem ou deveriam manter um amor secreto, a Exilada responde chamou isso de ""Puxar o Bindo". Isso é uma referência a Jolee, quando ele se casou secretamente. Na história não-canônica do lado sombrio em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Revan abraça o lado sombrio no Templo dos Antigos no planeta dos Rakata. Ele recupera o título de Darth Revan, Lorde Negro dos Sith e aceita Bastila Shan como sua aprendiz. Jolee Bindo e Juhani tentam impedir isso, mas são derrotados por Darth Revan e sua nova aprendiz. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Fontes *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Notas e Referências Categoria:Aprendizes Jedi Pré-Ruusan Categoria:Contrabandistas Categoria:Ex-Jedi Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Jedi Cinza Categoria:Jedi Consulares Categoria:Machos Categoria:Residentes de Kashyyyk